Persuasion
by BookPrincess28
Summary: Lance wants Ash, and he knows that Ash wants him to. However, they were in a stalemate of a situation, and Ash, being a person with morals, refuses to take the option that Lance offered him. How far would Lance go to get Ash to agree with him?


**BP: Horror is not usually my genre, but I am trying to write my first horror (and lemon) I hope it doesn't get deleted. I started to like Pokémon' s Championshipping (Lance x Red/Ash). What? This pairing is nice and I like it.**

**Warning: insanity, part rape. Read at your own risk. **

"For the umpteenth time, we can't do this!" A boy bristled. "I can't approve of you doing this!" He told himself he isn't shaking where he stands.

The boy was wearing a black shirt with a short blue and white jacket over it, and light blue jeans, in addition to a red and white cap that usually covered his spiky hair, but now he was fingering the said cap in his hands nervously.

The target of this reply did not even seem fazed by the rejecting answer. "You can and you will, Champion." His voice was laced in amusement. "After all, don't you hate being betrothed to her just because your parents are good friends?" He raised a hand to stroke his face gently; very gently. "Aren't you angry that they are choosing who you spend the rest of your life instead of you choosing your partner yourself? Don't you hate them for doing this to you? For being controlling of your life despite being Champion?"

"But Lance…" Ash started to protest, but hesitated. Sure, he was forced in an engagement to Misty, and he didn't like her, and he was angry at them like Lance said, but lives are still lives and he can't just take lives just to end his problem. Neither can he allow Lance to do that, even if he does have a crush on him. Not that Lance knows that obviously. In fact, no one knew he is actually homosexual. He kept this secret for fear that his homophobic parents may find out, and knowing them, will insist that he marries Misty immediately instead of one year later, to try to make him overcome his 'unnaturalness'.

He can't run away either, because he has duties as Champion, and everyone needed him, and they are bound to look for him if he ever runs away. Which leaves only one option- the one Lance offered him.

Ash looked at the calm golden eyes who has a lazy smile on his face. Lance waited patiently for Ash to finish his protest like they have all the time in the world. He looked down again, unable to meet him in the eyes, as the look on his eyes is rather intense.

Impulsively, Ash shook his head, slapped Lance's hand away from his face, and turned towards the door. "We just can't do this!" He started to walk towards the door.

Lance grabbed his arm. "You aren't going anywhere, Ash." He said in his usual composed voice. He spun Ash around, making sure Ash is facing him. Ash struggled, shaking his head violently, dropping his cap in the process. "We can't do this." He repeated it like a mantra, even as Lance gently stroked his hair. He kept Ash's arm in a gentle but firm grip.

"All you need to do is say the word." His smile curled malevolently at the edges. "Say it and your problem will be rectified."

Ash shook his head. Shook it a lot. "No, no, no!"

Lance merely gave him that same lazy smile. Poor, naïve little boy, still in denial….well, soon enough, Ash will see it his way. He dragged Ash so close their faces are nearly touching. Ash flinched and tried to pull away, but he leaned in close to his ear.

"I'm sure you will change your mind soon enough." The Dragon Master breathed in his ear. Ash continued shaking his head. This can't be happening! Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the door knob is just behind him towards his right.

Ash edged away from him, reached a hand towards the door knob, only to find that it was locked.

Lance had a devilish smirk on his face. "Going somewhere?" He pinned Ash against the door, with both hands on either side of his head, so he can't escape.

Ash realized why Lance had asked him to meet him alone at his house instead of the Indigo Plateau. It wasn't because fans or paparazzi were scouting the place. It was because so that they can be alone, without anything, not even their Pokémon, would interrupt them.

"Sweet, naïve, little one, you're mine and you know I don't share." Lance purred, wrapping one arm around Ash's waist, and pulling him into a kiss, and used the other hand to pin Ash's hands above his head.

Ash widened his eyes. No, this can't be happening. He struggled, but Lance held him tight, and Ash was trapped between the door and Lance. Lance bit on his lower lip, and Ash gasped, parting his lips. Lance took advantage of this moment and slid his tongue in, dominating his tongue and exploring the hot caverns of Ash's mouth.

Ash inadvertently moaned at the kiss. He may have a fiancé, but Lance tasted of peppermint and sugar, and he wanted more of the taste, never wanting to stop! He always dreamed of Lance taking him….no, this is wrong….

Ash slid his eyes closed to hide the lust and shame in his eyes, as his legs turn to jelly from the intensity of the kiss. He would have fallen to the ground if not for Lance keeping hold of him.

Lance broke the kiss, and stared at his victim, who was trembling, and had his eyes closed. He smirked, as he gave Ash another deep kiss. He felt Ash moan against his lips.

Lance used the hand that was wrapped around his waist to lift up his shirt, unbutton and unzip his jeans, and stripped him off it in an instant, along with his boxers, leaving him exposed, never once breaking the kiss. He only broke off when he was done stripping Ash down.

Ash's eyes flew open. "W-Wha-?"

"Shh…" Lance whispered, before stroking his fingers up and down his shaft. Ash whimpered, as he felt himself hardening under his ministrations. His mind may be clear, but his body is no longer listening to him. He felt his resistance ebbing away.

"No…." Ash managed to choke out, but both of them knew it was weak. His tear-stricken face did not deter Lance one iota.

"Now, now, I know you want this." He continued stroking, and Ash came on his hand surprisingly fast, inducing a cry from him. Lance smirked, as he licked his hand. "I was right. So you are secretly craving for this. You are so dirty, little one." He knelt down to suck on Ash's member, his head bobbing up and down his shaft. Ash felt himself getting hard again.

"Ah!" He cried out as he came into Lance's awaiting mouth, and threw his head back, baring his throat. Lance quickly took the opportunity to give a sucking kiss to his throat, and made sure to mark him in a place where it can't be covered by any means. Ash hissed in pain and pleasure as Lance's teeth sunk into his skin.

"You are mine, Ash." Lance purred, as he plunged his tongue into Ash's ear, making Ash want to giggle and sigh in pleasure at the sensation. He trailed his fingers down to Ash's entrance, and none too gently inserted one finger in. Ash bucked forward, but Lance held him steady.

"Please…." Ash begged, but Lance simply gave him a scrutinizing look.

"Why do you still fight me?" The Dragon Master laughed, as he inserted a second finger, scissoring him. Ash gave a cry as his fingers hit a special bundle of nerves that made him feel that paradise is within his reach. Lance bit on his nipple as he did this, while stroking the other one; it made Ash cry out in ecstasy. Why, indeed? Why does he still resist? Why does he still fight Lance? He should be happy that his crush wanted him back, right?

Lance saw the conflicting emotions in Ash's eyes, and saw them glaze over as he continued his stimulations.

"That's it, Ash, don't fight me." Lance whispered soothingly.

Ash surrendered. Yes, he belonged to Lance. His place is here with him.

Lance dropped Ash's wrists, and Ash automatically circled them around Lance's neck. He removed his fingers, eliciting a moan in disappointment.

"The best has yet to come, pretty little Champion." Lance assured him. He lifted Ash's legs to waist level, unzipped his pants, and inserted his erection into his entrance. Ash groaned in pain at first, but the pleasure is there, and soon, the pleasure far outweighed the pain. Not wanting to hurt his little one, Lance went in slowly, giving time for Ash to adjust to his member.

"Are you alright?" Lance asked Ash.

Surprisingly, Ash nodded, a smile gracing his features.

Lance looked at him in slight surprise. It is hard to believe Ash is ready for this when a few minutes before he was futilely resisting his advances. His sweet little one recovers fast. He began to thrust into him, harder and faster each time. Ash was really glad that they were alone. He was making a lot of noises that is increasing in volume from each thrust, and hugged Lance tighter. Lance didn't seem to mind the fact, as he finally cry out, shooting his load into the boy's abused entrance.

However, Lance wasn't done with him. He pulled out, only to shove it into the boy's mouth. "Suck" he commanded, and the boy obliged, his tongue touching the tip of his member. The Dragon Master waited a while before grabbing Ash's hair to keep his head still, and beginning to face fuck **(A/N: I can't believe I'm using this word)** him.

Lance spent himself again in Ash's mouth. Ash swallowed his load, not wanting to spit it out. The Dragon Master brought the boy to his embrace and into a kiss, pulling him under the cape so that they are both covered.

"Say it, Ash." The Dragon Master's voice is barely above a whisper, his voice tender. "Say it."

Ash opened his mouth and said the two words that he wanted to hear. "Do it."

Lance's smile widened. Now, the boy was all his.

The next day, there was news that the entire Waterflower family and his parents were brutally killed.

Ash did not even flinch.

**BP: Ok, for those who don't get it, in summary, Ash was engaged to Misty because of their parents' decision. They don't know that Ash likes boys, specifically Lance. Lance also wants Ash, and knows that Ash wants him, so in a way, they love each other. Lance wants Ash to follow his heart, but knew that the engagement is making Ash hesitate to be with him, corrupting his decision, so he offered to kill them for him (prior to the beginning of the story), which is the only way out. Ash, being the noble person he is, refuses because he doesn't want anyone killed just for his problems to be solved, so Lance persuaded him by seducing him. Ash couldn't resist (because he wants Lance and being seduced by him is like a dream come true) and finally gave in. For those who wonder why the entire family is killed, because Lance didn't want to take any chances that Misty's sisters might try to take him away from him, because of his cute looks and title.**

**Ok I know it's a bad story, but do review though, because I'm not the type to do one-shots or horror or lemon. I only had 15 minutes for God's sake. **


End file.
